


Back to You

by marvelwlw



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: When Alex went to Litchfield she broke up with you.





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from OITNB.

When Alex had to go to Litchfield she broke up with you. She didn’t feel like it was fair to you that you would have to wait for her to get out before you could be fully together again.

She loved you with all of her heart, she didn’t want to break up with you but it was something that had to be done. At least that’s what Alex kept telling herself. 

Not a day goes by that she doesn’t think about you. She missed you like crazy. All she hoped was that you were okay and happy. That you found someone who made you happy and could give you everything that she couldn’t.

xxxxx

You were in your living room looking at the old pictures that you and Alex took together. Even though you weren’t with her anymore you still kept the pictures. As you were looking at them you sadly smiled as tears rolled down your cheeks. Placing the pictures down, you put your head in your hands. 

You’ve tried to move on from Alex but you couldn’t. Alex still held your heart and no matter how hard you tried you just couldn’t move on. Every time you tried to you kept thinking about her.

When Alex broke up with you she told you why. You understood why she was doing it and you knew she was hurting just as much as you were but you didn’t care if you had to wait. You loved her, you would do anything for her. Even if that meant waiting for her to get out.

You needed to see Alex again and you knew what you had to do.

xxxxx

Alex walked into the visitation room and her breath hitched when she saw you. When she got told that she a visitor she was confused. She had no idea who it could be but she wasn’t expecting it to be you.

“What are you doing here, (Y/N)?” Alex sat across from you.

“I needed to see you.” You ran a hand through your hair nervously.

She was beyond happy to see you again but Alex could tell something was bothering you. “What’s wrong?” 

“You could always tell when something was wrong.” You chuckled. “I’ve been thinking a lot about when you broke up with me. Truth is I miss you. I’ve tried to move on but you’re the only one I think about. I have and always will love you, Alex.”

“I miss you too, I miss you like crazy but you don’t deserve to have to wait for me to get out of here.” Alex looked down at her hands.

“Alex.” You softly said her name, causing her to look back up at you. “I don’t care that I have to wait, I love you not matter what. You’re the only one for me.”

“I want nothing more than to be with you again, I still love you but…”

“I don’t care that you’re in here. You can call me and I’ll visit as much as I can. Whatever I can do, I’ll do it. I just want to be yours again.” You fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. You wanted to reach over to hold her hand so badly.

Alex bit her lip and look away from you for a few seconds before looking back at you. “You’ll always be mine, (Y/N). I love you.”

You couldn’t help it, you reached over the table and took her hand in yours, you linked your fingers with hers. You didn’t care if you would get in trouble for doing it.

“I will always come back to you.” You gave her hand a gentle squeeze and gave her a loving smile.

The both of you were so happy and you were both thinking the same thing. How much you wanted to kiss each other and how you couldn’t wait to see each other again. 

It was going to be a long journey but you didn’t care. You had the love of your life back.


End file.
